


feels like theres oceans (between you and me)

by liarvmin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post Infinity War, characters being in character? idk her!, pre endgame, this sucks but i had inspo so deal with it, uhhh the ot3 we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarvmin/pseuds/liarvmin
Summary: How strong could he be, after all, if he had let half of the universe die because he simply wasn’t strong enough to save everyone?





	feels like theres oceans (between you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and bad please do not judge too harshly i just want to practice writing sjsjsj. im bad at characterization sorry

The sheets smelled disgustingly like stale sweat and the pure desperation of human life. It was fitting, considering what he went through. What he suffered through. Thor took a shaky breath, raising himself from the bed, quaking with the ragged sobs wrecking his body as he struggled to compose himself enough to sit up completely and find his way to the fancy showers that his current cell in the Avengers Tower held. He couldn’t believe how weak, how fragile he’d become. He had put on at least 20 pounds of fat, not enough to be chubby even because of how utterly strong he was- used to be. How strong could he be, after all, if he had let half of the universe die because he simply wasn’t strong enough to save everyone? Thor chuckled humorlessly, wrenching himself from the sheets that had captured him for days now. 

The shower didn't help him. He smelled better, probably but what was hygiene when half of the world was gone? Thor’s thoughts returned to the dead. The young child that had fought alongside Tony and Nebula, his name had been Peter. His aunt was devastated, to say the least. His friend Ned was inconsolable and apparently didn’t want to leave the house. There were so many dead and Thor didn’t have the heart to think on that. The self loathing was insanely rough to get through, and he barely managed that without his panic attacks taking over his wretched body. 

He toweled off, throwing the towel in a pile on the floor. In the bed, Bruce stirred, along with Valkyrie. They had taken to sleeping in his room with him, feeling safe with him. How could they, Thor thought, when I can barely take care of myself? Bruce had been with Thor since the events of Ragnarok, yet Valkyrie had just arrived two weeks ago, shaky and bleeding from the arm. They had embraced on the cold, wet grass, Bruce running up to the huddle on the ground, ready to be with them. The rest of the Avengers had looked on curiously, not knowing whether Thor would take it well if they commented. They didn’t but asked Bruce later what the situation was. Bruce shrugged and told them that he needed the safety of Thor and Valkyrie and that was that. Questions weren’t asked again. 

When Thor had finished brushing his teeth and cleaning the sink out, Bruce was in the kitchen, making coffee while Valkyrie bundled the sheets, god those disgusting sheets, in her arms. She saw Thor and gave him the bundle, asking him to go throw it in the washer. He obliged with a nod, returning to grab coffee and sit at the counter with Valkyrie and Bruce. They sat in silence for awhile before Bruce grabbed Thor’s hand, asking him what this was. 

“What do you mean?” Thor questioned, turning his hand over in Bruce’s, locking eyes with Valkyrie. She huffed, saying, “This relationship, if you want to call it that. We haven’t fucked or anything, but I assume this isn’t just a friendly cuddle huddle based on how you kissed Bruce last night, and me two days ago at lunch.” Bruce nodded, adding, “If wanting to be a… thing wasn’t your intention that’s fine but-”

Thor silenced him with a hand on a cheek and an answer. “I thought that went without saying, but yeah I considered us a lot more than friends.” Valkyrie smiled, leaning over the marble counter to kiss Thor, a hand caressing his cheek as she left his lips, Bruce taking them over before Thor could even speak. This was all Thor had in the world, and he would fight for it, no matter what it took from him.


End file.
